Angelic Feelings
by DragonAngel7
Summary: The Sectasempra spell backfires on Harry and Changes him Forever. DM/HP side paring PP/RW, HG/BZ, LL/TN, GW/NL, SS/RL/SB Creature!Harry Slytherin!Harry Dark!Harry no DH and half of HBP.
1. what really happened

**The Change- Life sucks!**

Summery: What really happened in the bathroom in Harry's sixth year. What if the spell did something different and what if when Draco tried to cast Crucio it caused the spell to backfire on Harry…

Declaimer: Sadly I don't own it only the idea is mine *turns and cries in a corner*

A/N: So guys I'm not new to FFN as I said on my profile… Ummm don't really feel like rewriting everything so go look at my profile and then read this please. So I have no idea where I'm going with this I was just watching the 6th Harry potter and I really Had this need to write this sooo here it goes enjoy!

Chapter one: What really happened

A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Harry found himself walking down to dinner alone from the common room, Ron having rushed off into a nearby bathroom to throw up yet again, and Hermione having dashed off to see Professor Vector about a mistake she thought she might have made in her last Arithmancy essay. More then anything, Harry made his usual detour along the seventh-floor corridor, checking the Marauder's Map as he went. For a moment he could not find Malfoy anywhere and assumed he must indeed be inside the Room of Requirement again, but then he saw Malfoy's tiny, labeled dot standing in a boys' bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not by Crabbe or Goyle, but by Moaning Myrtle.

Harry only stopped staring at this unlikely coupling when he walked right into a suit of armor. The loud crash brought him out of his reverie; hurrying from the scene lest Filch turn up, he dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below. Outside the bathroom, he pressed his ear against the door. He could not hear anything. He very quietly pushed the door open.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't… tell me what's wrong… I can help you…."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it…. I can't…. It won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me…."

And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was carrying- actually crying- tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked into the mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought _Levicorpus!_ And flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another-

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle her voice echoing loudly around tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted ,cried, "Cruci-"

"_SACTUMSEMPRA!" _bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

The spell hit Malfoy's Crucio curse dissolved it and backfired. Harry saw the curse coming but he couldn't do anything about it. The spell hit Harry strait in the chest. At first Harry couldn't feel anything and then a pain spread from where the curse had hit to the rest of his body. The last thing Harry saw was Draco Malfoy's slightly smug, slightly worried face.


	2. The awakening

**The Change- Life Sucks!**

Disclaimer: J.K *Sniffles* Rowling owns *hiccups* it all *screams and cries full out*

A/N: Hey sorry the first chapter was sooo short but my first ones always are. So… I like Reviews sooo if you want to be awesome review and I'll put you on my awesome list… but there can only be 20 so Review after you read this. Hereeeeees CHAPTER 2!!!! Enjoy!

You might need this but I don't know you might not want it: _thought "mind speech" _"spoken" **parseltongue "other languages" **

Chapter 2: The awakening and new ideas.

Harry woke up to a bright light. _The Hospital wing… How did I end up here again? _Harry moaned and turned and saw one Draco Malfoy. He sat there staring strait at Harry in _Is that fear in his eyes? _

"Oh your awake… I would go get a Professor but they told me not to move." Draco said.

"That's fine we are right here." Dumbledore said with Snape next to him.

Harry sat up and immediately fell out of bed. "Ow," He said and noticed his voice had deepened considerably. Harry also noticed he felt unbalanced. He turned to see why he had a problem with his back. What he saw was two large silver wings coming from his back and a long catlike tail lengthened from his spinal cord. "What the?..."

"Harry, please don't freak but your not human anymore. It would seem the spell you cast brought out some old genes of yours that were berried deep. Actually you are what a muggle would call an angel. Or in our society an Alengic."

"What do I have to do with it?" Draco asked

Harry turned and said **"That would be because you are my mate." **And then froze.

"Harry, what did you just say? Because it wasn't in English." Dumbledore asked.

"I…I… you don't want to know." Harry said still in shock.

"It would seem that the Alengics have their own language... and Draco if I'm correct seeing as that is almost exactly like Latin that you are his mate." Snape sneered.

"M-m-m…what?!?!" Draco squeaked looking from Harry to Snape to Harry.

"Ugh… Why do things always happen to me? Yes Malfoy you are stuck with me a creature that is ugly as hell and the BOY-WHO-LIVED! GOD! Now, please let Professor Dumbledore finish," Harry burst out yelling.

Draco then mumbled something that sounded particularly like "Your not that ugly"

"Thank you, Harry, now Alengics have a great amount of power and used to be worshiped by wizards. That was until the Angelic war which if you want to know about  
I have a book over. In fact the more marks on one Alengic the more powerful. And Harry… I think you should look in a mirror for…" Harry got up to go look in a mirror.

The marks started on his face they were in exotic patterns and they ran all the way down his torso and then down his navel the next he saw of them was on his feet where his hospital pats ended. Harry walked out and stated blandly "There are probably more on my legs."

"Yes well this information is for Draco seeing as he is now your mate. Harry will need you for this next week and then for the next few years he will need to see you at least once a day. He will also change to exactly your expectations and do anything you order him to." Dumbledore informed.

"This means we will see a more Slytherin Harry." Snape commented.

"Oh great." Harry said sarcastically.

"OOOO! Harry I want you to Tell Dumbledore that you want to be in Slytherin, now." Draco said.

"I want to be in Slytherin now." Harry said, "HEY! Don't start making me hate my friends Because I wont like that."

"He wont… and annoyingly you will have to be moved to Slytherin rooms with Draco." Said Snape.

"WHAT?!?!" both boys cried at the same time.

"Now Harry you can't leave Draco's presence for the next week. Now I think it is time for dinner does anyone else agree?"

"I guess so," Harry said, "Will I have to sit at Slytherin table?"

"I'm sorry to say so but yes you will."

"Okay."

"Oh Slytherin isn't that bad Potter I think you'll learn to love it" Draco said smirking.

"Well seeing as I was supposed to be in Slytherin…"

"WHAT?!?" Draco said noticing that he was now alone with Harry.

"Yeah, but I had just met a really rude stuck-up brat so…"

"Well… Put on some pants and a shirt I'll spell them to fit around your wings and tail." Harry nodded and did as told mostly because he had to.

"Come on potter lets go to dinner and see all of their shocked faces."

A/N: SOOOO… hows it going so far? What do you think I should do? Anyways I think this story is going good. Please Please Please review! Please don't forget the awesome list please.

Love,

Dragonangel7


	3. new ideas

**Angelic Feelings**

Disclaimer" *Crosses arms and pouts* No I don't own Harry Potter

You might need this but I don't know you might not want it: _thought "mind speech" _"spoken" **parseltongue "other languages" **

A/N: If you guys haven't noticed I changed the title and summery. I love the sixth Harry Potter The movie is just amazing… so a few quick questions do you think I should kill dumbles or let him live and should harry go dark?

Anyways… I have a start to the Amazing list her it is

Wolves

Thanks guys!

Anyways enjoy the story!

Chapter three: New Ideas

Harry walked into the great hall with Draco keeping close subconsciously. One thing he had noticed after walking out of the hall was that he had to strain his back up to keep his wings from dragging on the ground. Everyone looked up as they entered. Ron was glaring at Malfoy and Hermione just looked confused. Harry bristled at the reproachful looker on was giving Draco but Draco touched his arm and shook his head before anything could happen.

"What is Potter doing here?" Pansy asked.

"It's a long story. And it starts and ends with stupid Potter its his fault." Draco said

"Hey, Its not my fault that I'm-" Harry tried

"Hush no need to talk of it while there are listening ears." Draco interrupted

"Yes, Draco." Harry said obediently.

"What the?" Blaise said mortified that Draco had done some illegal spell to capture Harry under him.

"I'll tell you two after dinner." Draco said, "Harry sit down and stop looking over at Weasel and Granger for help."

"Ugh you are taking this for granted." Harry sneered as he sat.

"Now why wouldn't I?" Draco said smirking.

"I don't know because you would like to be nice for once." Harry said.

"Oh shut up and eat your dinner."

* * *

Harry went down to the dungeons with Draco and his friends all the while listening to them talk. When they got down to the wall that had the picture of the snake on it they stopped.

**Stupid students… what a Gryffindor no I wont allow it nonono! No Gryfindors allowed! **The snake in the picture said.

**First off I'm now a Slytherin I'm getting my new badges tomorrow. And second off only Hufelpuffs are stupid.** Harry hissed.

**A Parseltongue I am honored to meat you please come in.**

The frame opened. "Harry that was creepy." Draco said as they walked through. A snake slithered up to harry as he walked through. "Hey Salazar."

"Oh you have your mascot named after your founder too." Harry said **Hello**

**Hello to you too Mr. Potter it is good to have another parseltongue in the house again. This means I will have someone to talk to… it also means I'll have to watch what I say.**

**HAHA yeah you will. **Harry said. "Where am I going to stay Draco?" Harry asked looking around at the common room. It was very organized had all black couches and oak wood tables and the fire was the same emerald green as Harry's eyes.

"Oh you will stay with me… seeing as you have to." Draco said.

"Draco dear will you please now tell us what is going on?" Pansy asked.

"Come on we will go up to my room and I will tell you two there."

"Okay" Draco lead Pansy, Blaise, and Harry up to his room. The room was decorated in greens and blacks something that Draco would love.

"So, Dray… Why the hell does Potter have wings and a tail let alone all those strange markings?" Pansy burst out. Harry curled his tail subconsciously and scooted closer to Draco.

"Well, Pan, Harry is an Alengic a very powerful one at that and I'm his mate."

"OOOOO! Every pure blood witch dreams of being an Alengic and every pure blood wizard dreams of having an Alengic… Dray why do you always get what you want?" Pansy cried.

"Because I'm amazing."

"What are you going to do about the Dark Lords orders?" Blaise spoke up.

"I'm not sure yet… I don't even think that I want to carry them out and now I have my own personal body guard."

"Also your own personal slave."

"I would never use something as pure as an Alengic like that."

"Dray he will kill you."

"Harry is more powerful then him."

"Dray Harry's marks are only on his face."

"No they aren't. Harry take off your shirt." Harry did as told and was mostly perplexed by the whole conversation.

"Bloody Hell. Dray his marks extend all the way down don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

"Does this mean your going to defy the Dark Lord?"

"You guys know they only reason we listen to that basterd is because our parents make us. Now we have the chance to be free."

A/N: sooo what do you think? Should Dumbles die in the end????? Should Draco be creature? If Harry is dark should he still fight for the light? And don't forget to review and let me know your answers :)

Love,

Dragonangel7


	4. What Happened Afterwards

**Angelic Feelings**

Disclaimer: … I don't own anything but the plot… *pouts in a corner*

_A/N: Thanks for all of your ideas!!! The awesome list has made some more people!_

_Here it is:_

_ Wolves_

_ Thank you for being amazing and reviewing!..._

You might need this but I don't know you might not want it: _thought "mind speech" _"spoken" **parseltongue "other languages" **

_Here's chapter… wait which chapter is this… oh 4 here's chapter 4!_

Chapter Four: What happens afterward

Harry and Draco had gone to sleep late the night before so of course they woke up late.

Harry woke up with a start when he heard Draco cry out "oh yeah… I have to deal with you now."

"**UGH! Really you have no self respect! Please I do still understand you and I am not so fond of waking up to somebody who sounds like they hate me even though you probably do I'm sorry!" **Harry scolded.

"Harry, you weren't speaking English but I don't think I want to know what you said because it sounded nasty." Draco said.

Harry chuckled. And watched as Draco bustled around the room trying to fix him self up and get dressed so he could get down to dinner before breakfast ended. Draco abruptly tripped and fell flat on his face. Harry laughed. "I thought you never fell. HAHA!"

"Yeah well I have a reputation to keep outside of the friends." Draco mumbled in the carpet.

Harry waved his hand and Draco was up on his feet again and full ready to go down. With another wave Harry was ready also.

"What about the room its still a mess." Draco pointed out. Harry looked around and only saw the beds messy. He shrugged and waved his had one more time putting the room in complete order.

"Now why didn't you do that early and let me run about the room like a crazy person?" Draco said as they walked out of his room.

"Because I was still mad at you… until you fell and made me laugh."

"I hate you! Ugh… Blaise! This Gryffindork here made me feel like an idiot." Draco called out to Blaise pretending to not notice Harry standing right next to him.

**Issss what I hear true little Angel? **Hissed Salazar

**Yesss it wass quite funny. The Sslytherin Ice Prince tripped and fell flat on his face!**

**I wish I could have been there. **Salazar then slithered up Harry's leg to around his neck seeing a promising day of entertainment with the boy.

Draco and Blaise had gotten quite a ways away while Harry had been talking to the snake but with Harry's heighted hearing he could still here them.

"He looks like the dark lord when he has Salazar around his neck." Blaise said.

"Yes… Except more like a bird with a cat tail, then a snake."

"True." Harry curled his tail around his leg subconsciously. "I wonder why he fights for the people he fights for… I mean they wouldn't even believe him when he told them that the Dark Lord was back."

"Yeah, but I seriously doubt that he would fight for someone that had killed his parents."

"Well why he doesn't create a new group… I mean really there is the extreme dark and the extreme light why not a silver group, like his wings"

"Yeah I know but we know with the Dark Lords plans for this year the light will most likely fall to a bar minimum with only the order or the pidgin fighting."

"Yeah and If Harry creates a new group Lupin and the weasels will join him and that's like half of the order.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the weasels… they hate Malfoys remember… and guess who Harry' mate is… a Malfoy."

"Yeah." Blaise turned and looked at Harry who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think he can hear us?"

"I don't know but its probable since he should have highted senses. Lets see… Harry if you can hear me come over here and give me a kiss on the lips."

"I didn't know you were ready for kissing."

"I'm not. I just want to see how far this ordering thing really goes."

Harry felt his body reacting even though he didn't want it to. He walked right up to Draco and peaked him on the lips.

"Yep he could hear us."

"Damn that means you were listening to us the whole time doesn't it."

"Yep. Draco does this mean your not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope I'm furious with you. Why were you listening in on our private conversation?"

"You were talking about me."

"So your point is? Really Harry you should know better now go sit with your Gryffindork friends and tell them what is going on."

Harry turned and walked over to his friends muttering to himself in his own language, **"They are not dorks. Not my fault I heard my name and was curious. What if I don't want to tell them what's going on. Maybe now they will hate me. Maybe that will make you happy. NO more Ron no More mudblood." **Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco as he sat down and Draco just smirked irking Harry even more.

"Hey Harry what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah what are you?" Ron piped in.

"Oh You guys remember that sectumsemra spell?" They nodded, "Yeah it backfired and brought out some old genes turning me into an Alengic and now my mate is Draco so I'm kind of in Slytherin if you noticed the badge."

"WHAT?!?"

"yeah, I know sucks right."

"Harry we will support you till the end." Hermione said, "Right Ron."

"…" She elbowed him. "Er- Right."

Harry nodded and then finished eating his breakfast with his friends.

_A/N: A bit longer… I know I'm working on it… so ummmm does anyone want to be my beta because mine bailed in like the 1__st__ chapter saying something about hating my parings… I think she thinks that I'm a little weird for her… all those people and their "normal" tactics. So you remember when I said I had no idea where I was taking this… Well… I think I have an idea and I'm sooo excited *Jumps around and then runs into a door fram…* Wheres harry and those strange skills he has… Yeah so next chapter might have some dumbles explains why Snape might be curtail and.. dundundun! GINNY DRAMA! But you will have to keep reading I'm not even sure if there is going to be Ginny drama in the next chapter or the one after that soo we will see._

_Thanks for all the REVIEWS!_

And responses:

Of Wolves: yeah wait for the next chapter… by the way thanks for the idea with Snape and all it was helpful! *Smiles and tries not to fall off of bed while bouncing.*

Carastarr: Yeah how about against both sides does that work for you? *winks*

DMHPsasunaru: Your name rocks! And so does your profile… if you go look at my profile now you will see I added some stuff from yours :D Thanks for the idea I am so putting that to play… if you cant already tell *winks*

I think I know what I will do with dumbles…*looks around suspiciously* I can't tell you though but lets just say we wont like Snape until all is explained… unless…. Ooo I'll have to think this out…

I don't know in my original idea Draco was going to be veela or however you spell it *rolls eyes* but I don't think I want him to be veela… I think I might… ooo another idea… I like you just responding to your review gives me ideas *smiles and claps hands*

Well yeah it is rushed but I will let you in on a little secret *looks around to make sure I'm alone and then lowers voice* the only reason Draco is okay with it is because he likes the protection it offers and the fact he can order Harry Potter the bloody-boy-who-stinking-lived around :D

Yeah you are amazing mainly because you give me ideas, you read my story, you review (main part!), and you have an awesome profile! Thanks for the complement!

_Oaky… and REAVIEW! And then wait till tomorrow or the next day because I'm going out of town and will be stuck in a car all day blech for chapie 5! Oh and by the way I got a new laptop so no more arguing with my brother for the desktop so more updates hopefully!... oh wait I'm keeping you from your job… now REVIEW!_

_Love_

_Dragonangel7_


	5. discussions and discoveries

**Angelic Feelings**

Disclaimer: *Looks at sister with wide eyes* what do you mean I don't own Harry potter…what J.K. Rowling does? No no no you must be mistaking… WHAT! Oh fine then J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me… *looks to make sure sister isn't looking* I could have sworn I owned Harry Potter

_A/N:… :) I have nothing to say… right now maybe later after the chapter :) _

_Awesome list:_

_1. Of Wolves_

_2. xEvermoreRealityx_

_3. DMHPsasunaru_

_4. Carastarr_

_5. andalways_

_6. Cazzylove_

_7. Harry the Vamp Prince_

_8. Sakura Maxwell-Minamino_

_9. RhythmDia_

_10. Kousagi Angel_

_And thanks to my wonderful new Beta Sakura Aka Eternity! _

You might need this but I don't know you might not want it: _thought "mind speech" _"spoken" **parseltongue "other languages" **

_Well go on enjoy my next chapter!_

Chapter five: Discussions and Discoveries… WHAT?!?

Harry sat in potions with his head down on the desk his Advanced-Potion making book next to him.

"Today you will be working in pairs to make the potion Veritaserum. Now can anyone- besides Mrs. Granger- tell me what Veritaserum does?" Slughorn said, "Nobody… Harry why don't you tell us."

Harry looked up and blinked, "Makes you tell the truth no matter what."

"Yes, ten points to Slytherin. Now whoever brews a successful potion by the end of class may test it on their partner, and I will pair you up so Mr. Weasley stop scooting toward Harry. Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly and Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Now everyone get to work, get to work."

Harry picked up his book and walked over to Draco.

"I'm still pissed at you." Draco said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just make the bloody potion." **Hey Sal, could you go get some mint leaves and some dragon warts for me?**

**Yeah, sure, but those two ingredients are not in Veritaserum.**

**I know but something is telling me to put them in and it's not the half-blood prince.**

**The who?**

**Oh never mind. Just get the ingredients.**

**Okay. **Salazar slithered off Harry's shoulders and over to the storage cabinet.

Draco and Harry got started and soon they were at the last step.

"Draco…" Harry said unsure of himself.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco asked heating up the potion. Harry hesitated and then pushed Draco over. He added the mint leaves and the dragon wart to it just as it started to boil. "Harry! Why did you do that?!?!"

"Well Veritaserum only makes you answer the exact answer of a question and you can only ask so many questions before it wears off. The mint leaves have properties of purity and the dragon warts have the property of wholeness so it will make you tell everything that they want to know."

"WOW!... okay."

"Perfect potion here! Who wants to test it on who?' Slughorn asked.

"Draco will test it on me." Harry said

"What but I can just order you to tell me and you will plus your strange powers will dissolve the substance before it can do anything."

"I will test it on someone else… only."

"Harry, just test it on me."

"Fine." Harry said glaring at him. Harry tipped some of the potion into Draco's mouth and then counted to ten to wait for the potion to start to work.

"Draco, do you support the Dark Lord Voldemort and his ideals?"

"Yes, but I do not wish to and probably wont by the end of the year."

"Very good Harry, Mr. Malfoy. This is the perfect potion no less than I expected twenty points to Slytherin. Now you are all dismissed. Oh and Harry, Mr. Malfoy…Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Harry and Draco walked up towards Dumbledore's office. On the way there they ran into Ginny.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said. Then Harry noticed something odd, there was no monster in his chest. Actually he felt territorial as if Ginny being there threatened him.

Then he heard someone's, which he guessed where Draco's, thoughts. _'For a weasel she is very hot.'_ That's when it hit Harry as to why there was no monster because the monster wasn't wanting Ginny, it was his dormant Alengic side trying to get out and eliminate her as a threat.

Ginny then walked over to Harry not exactly noticing the look on either boys face. She hugged Harry but Harry jerked away as pain shot through him _uh yeah don't ever hug me again because that hurt!_ Draco turned to look at Harry in astonishment but then noticed Ginny hadn't heard him so instead grabbed Harry by the wrist and drug him away before he could say anything else rude.

"What was that all about you were being all friendly and then you looked like you were going to murder her and then you told her not to hug you."

"I never said that I thought it and what's with you calling her hot?"

"I thought that too… we really need to see Dumbledore."

"Yeah" with that they arrived at the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Where is the door?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Acid Pops." The gargoyle jumped aside to let Harry and Draco get to the staircase. They walked up the stairs and to the door and knocked on it.

"Enter." Harry walked in with Draco who looked perplexed, "Sit please," said Dumbledore, "Ah, Severus there you are. Harry you need someone to teach you how to control your powers and your forms. Severus volunteered."

"Wha… Why Professor Snape?"

"Because Potter, even now you are less like your father and more like your mother."

Harry's head snapped around his shoulder length streaked with silver hair flew out of the small tie he had it in. Harry just brushed it out of his face.

"Yes I just said that." Snape said, "Now if you wouldn't mind Albus I want to tell him about his forms and how to control the mind connection."

"That's fine with me."

"Now, Potter, you have four forms the one you're in, your human one (which will sadly be the hardest to hold), your bird form, and the cat form. We will work on these first for the physical. Now for the mind you need to block out Draco's thoughts and not project your own."

"You can hear my thoughts… well that might explain the incident earlier with Ginny."

"I can project my thoughts… I better not have… or might have…" they said at the same time.

"Well yes," said Snape.

Harry suddenly smirked and thought outright 'Draco you are the hottest thing on the planet and I want to reach over and kiss the hell out of you!'

Draco turned pink. "Sir, I think I can control the projecting."

"Of course, now you're a natural legilimens. Now you were never any good at Occlumency. Draco think something directly at Harry. What did he think Harry?"

Harry smiled he had shut down his mind and heard nothing. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh really…Since when could you do Occlumency?"

"Since I grew wings and a tail." Harry said sarcastically.

"Okay well that will be enough for today off to lunch you go."

_A/N: ha see I can come up with plot… or wait is that plot? I don't know… sooooo yeah I updated today and I would like to point out its longer and I'm working on longer its just chapters stop at certain places and I know that… so challenge… give me a chapter name any chapter name and I will write the next chapter based on that chapter name course it has to be good because I'm choosing the one I like the best :) _

**DMHPsasunaru:** Ha I am responding to you to see if I get more ideas :D … HEHE I got the idea… :) trust me I can't wait for it to unfold more either…

**Sakura Maxwell-Minamino: **Yeah you were getting a bit Hermione on me but thanks for the theory *smiles*

**RhythmDia: **I just updated, longer I'm working on, and you made me laugh with your forgetfulness :)

**Kousagi Angel: **that is so true about the discriptiveness and I will try to work on that more for the next chapter and hopefully this one is better. yet again my next chapter has more of that hopfully. And sorry I already got a Beta but if my beta ever bails on me I'll turn to you *smiles*

_Love_

_Dragonangel7_


	6. Problems and a Death Wish

**Angelic Feelings**

Disclaimer: why is J.K. Rolling so greedy can't she share Harry Potter *pouts*

_A/N: I love this fic not only because its mine but because it is what I've been looking for in all my searches for a wonderful fic and that is why I decided to write it._

_Awesome list:_

_1. Of Wolves_

_2. xEvermoreRealityx_

_3. DMHPsasunaru_

_4. Carastarr_

_5. andalways_

_6. Cazzylove_

_7. Harry the Vamp Prince_

_8. Sakura Maxwell-Minamino_

_9. RhythmDia_

_10. Kousagi Angel_

_11. Hopeless Devotion_

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta Sakura Aka Eternity!_

You might need this but I don't know you might not want it: _thought "mind speech" _"spoken" **parseltongue "other languages" **

_Very well enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter six: Problems and a Death wish

It had been a rough day for Harry. He had fought with Draco every time he thought of some person in the way of girlfriend and boyfriend which was a lot. _Draco,_ Harry sighed. Draco had been ignoring him since dinner which had been at least 3 hours ago. Harry hadn't really thought of the reality of the situation until now. Draco his rival for the past six years was now his mate forcing him to be with someone whom he had once hated. _There has always been a fine line between love and hate,_ Harry thought. Harry rubbed his face and put his head into his hands. _Why did it have to be Draco? Why not someone else?_ Harry then looked up and his tail twitched as he felt his eyes start to water. He felt weak and he knew the reason why was because he hadn't seen Draco in three hours and hadn't truly talked with him since lunch.

Three hours ago Draco had said "I'm going on a walk don't follow me." Harry shook his head. He noticed water splatter off his hair since when was he sweating… probably since his wings had started to ache. He really needed to fly. Harry's tail twitched again he was really out of it and soon he would need to not just see Draco but touch him or he might be driven into insanity. Harry sat there for three more minutes with his head in his hands _I really need to find him as much as this transition sucks for both of us I can't die until after Voliedork dies or the whole wizarding world will go under._

Harry got off the bed shook his head and pushed back his soaking wet hair and walk out of the room. On the way through the common room he ran into Blaise,_ shit I bet Draco put him up to the task of keeping me here._ "Blaise please move." Harry said his voice sounding dangerously dark.

"Sorry Harry I have orders from your mate to not let you out until he comes back." Blaise said towering over Harry like the tower he was truly.

"Mhm," _I don't want to hurt him but I really need some fresh air or my powers might go haywire. _Harry thought quickly not noticing that he was starting to glow.

"Of course Draco didn't say how to stop you I mean if you were to suddenly go invisible I couldn't stop you…" Blaise suddenly stammered out scared out of his wits about the magic he could see and feel flowing in and out of Harry. The magic was green tinged with silver and Harry's eyes were glowing. The silver in his hair stood out sharply and his wings were standing strait out while his tail whipped about violently. His marks that were visible were glowing giving him an unearthly hue. Harry then disappeared.

_Stupid ass. Couldn't even keep his ground with me standing there._ Harry thought as he walked through the portrait not noticing that it hadn't even opened. He became visible again as he walk through the entrance hall and then out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. When he got there he could see someone sitting on a broom high up in the air. He knew it was Draco and knew he hadn't seen him yet. Harry decided to try out his shifting skills and shifted into his bird form. He looked at himself and decided he was a silver winged falcon with a streak of black coming from his beak and traveling back to his tail feathers. And that he was a bit big for a falcon but that was to be expected.

Harry took flight and flew directly up to Draco flipping his wings and beating them nosily to make his presence known to him. Draco turned his head and saw Harry he smiled slightly. "I hope you have been sent by god little bird, sent to take away my troubles." Draco said sounding a bit put down. Harry landed on Draco's shoulders lightly getting a good look at him. Draco's face was stained with tears and his usually fiery silver eyes were dull with weariness. "I think I shall name you little bird just to make you feel like a friend. Just to show that you are not afraid of me… I would name you Harry but right now he seems to be the source of most of my problems and all of my solutions and I don't want to burden you with him when I'm about to burden you with me. I think I shall call you Aiden."

Harry chirped feeling horrible but he needed to know why his Draco had been crying. "So you want to know about Harry. Well Harry Potter is the savior of the wizarding world. The perfect golden boy. But what he doesn't know is that inside him there is no more light then dark he is stuck in the middle and people just told him who he would fight for. I'm not saying that the dark is the side to fight for but the light isn't either. Oh little Aiden, Harry is now and probably always has been my everything. When I was little I wanted to be his best friend but nobody knew where he was for 10 years. He was no where, then he came to Hogwarts and I finally had the chance but he had just befriended a Weasley. And all of the Weasleys hated the Malfoys and I made the mistake of insulting his very first friend ever." Draco sobbed

Harry cocked his head to the side as if to encourage him to continue. "Little Aiden we were rivals for six years. For five of those six years I hated and loathed Harry Potter. But this year The Dark Lord gave me an assignment. Said I had to kill Dumbledore the strongest wizard in the world. I knew it was a suicide mission but I took it. It was either take it or be killed. Little Aiden this year I wished right then that I could be Ron Weasly or Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnegan even Neville Longbottom the squib. Anyone but Draco Malfoy the Death Eater, the torturous murderer, anything to be under Harry Potter's protection." Draco's shoulders quaked with a dry sob.

"Then we fought, Harry had caught me in one of my crying states and right then I loathed him for turning down my hand all those years ago. I blamed him for everything and I was about to show him what I felt inside but he cast that spell. What was it? Sectumsemra? I don't remember exactly. It backfired when it him my Crucio spell and it changed him. Now Harry Potter the Bloody-Boy-Who-Stinking-Won't-Die is now my mate. He is so beautiful and wonderful. He's possessive and protective but at the same time annoying and frustrating. I do have to admit I was a bit out of hand today with purposely projecting thoughts about others but…" Draco sighed and the tears he was holding back spilled forth down his cheeks.

Harry rubbed up against Draco's cheek and then got soaked by the tears. He shook himself off and twittered. Draco laughed wetly. "Your feathers are soft. You know Aiden I wish I could just fall off this broom and to my death then I wouldn't have to worry anymore." Draco then slipped around his broom so that he was upside down.

Harry flipped off his shoulder startled and then tweeted at him frustrated with him. "I was just messing around Aiden stop over reacting." Then Draco lost his grip on the broom and dropped for real he screamed and all Harry could hear was "Aiden get Harry."

_No time for a cover up_ Harry thought and with that He transformed and dived after Draco. Harry Pulled his wings and arms tight to his body plummeting to the earth at a death defying pace. Harry crashed into Draco and wrapped his arms around him just in time and then snapped his wings open with a sickening crack he soared close to the ground and then pulled up over the forest to skim over the lake and then he landed in front of the entrance doors. "Why the heck did you do something like that!? It was stupid and you could have gotten yourself killed! And look what you did I have at least two bones broken in my wings! For crying out loud you could have killed me! You know if you die I die but instead of a quick death like you would have had I would have suffered not letting anyone kill me but not truly living! Really Draco look at me!" Harry yelled when Draco looked away, "Do I look immortal? Do I look like I could bring someone back from death? Do I look like I can save anyone?" Harry asked starting to cry from all of the pain in his wings and the adrenalin and almost losing Draco.

"No." Draco whispered feeling overwhelmed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Then Draco started to cry knowing now that he was very close to dieing and killing.

Draco walk up to Harry after he had calmed down and saw the blood on Harry's wings and enveloped him in a hug. "What am I to do with you Harry?" Draco said causing Harry to laugh. "Come on lets go to the hospital wing."

"Oh I don't need to go there my wings will heal easy enough… actually nobody is supposed to touch my wings… except… but that doesn't matter just come with me back to our room."

"Okay, how did you get past Blaise anyways?" Draco asked putting an arm around Harry.

Harry looped his arm around Draco's waist and sighed. "My powers were going haywire and I really needed some fresh air and I kind of let myself go for a second and it freaked him out. I turned invisible and walk out when he couldn't see me."

"Oh… hey where did Aiden go?" Draco said looking around. "Oh Aiden is a cute little-"

"Draco, I need to show you something." Harry interrupted him deciding that it would be best to show Draco now then later that he was Aiden.

"What?" Draco asked looking confused.

Harry transformed into the little silver winged falcon that he had been when Draco spilt his heart to him. Harry chirped at Draco sadly when Draco just stood there looking at him. Harry watched as Draco turned speechlessly around and ran for it looking slightly devastated. Harry hopped after him and then decided it was pointless Draco would come back hopefully sooner rather than later.

Harry sat in the library a couple hours later it was around midnight. He knew he couldn't sleep without Draco and hoped beyond hopes that he would be back when Harry was done reading up on Alengics. In the book he had it said there were two types of Alengics the white winged and black winged and they always were at war. Harry shook his head why was it white and black were always at war? Harry closed the book and took a different one deciding to go back to the room before he got caught. This one was a tale about a white winged and black winged who fell in love and then their children turned out to be just plain wizards. Harry got up and shrunk the book putting it in his pocket. Harry walked out of the library to see Filches cat Mrs. Norris.

_Shit if I turn into a bird she will eat me. Guess it's time to turn into a cat._ Harry shifted He turned to look at himself. He was a black cat with a silver stomach and silver paws. He meowed at Mrs. Norris who looked confused. Filch came up then.

"Oh pesky cat come here." Filch picked Harry up and started walk towards his office when Draco came up. "Mr. Malfoy it is after hours what are you doing out of bed?"

Draco looked at Harry and thought _Harry… okay I have to save him I don't care if I'm mad at him. _"I'm looking for my cat and it would seem that you have found him." Harry meowed looking at Draco with pleading and thankful eyes.

"I don't believe you… call to him and then if he responds I'll let you go for just this once." Filch said.

"_What's a good name Harry?" _Draco thought through their mind speech connection.

"_Banks" _Harry said remembering a black cat named that.

"Banks come here boy." Draco said.

Harry leapt out of Filch's arms into the arms of safety that were Draco's. Draco left Filch behind who looked astounded that the cat was really Draco's.

When Harry and Draco got back to the room Harry transformed back into his regular form. "Thanks Draco."

"I don't care if I'm mad at you nobody can take my little ball of fur or feathers away." Draco said pulling Harry into a hug. Harry erupted into a purr.

_A/N: I really liked this chapter. Three challenges here. What movie did I get the silver winged falcon named Aiden from? What movie did I get the black cat named Banks from? And quote challenge which Harry Potter book is this quote from:_

"_Oh , you may not think I'm pretty_

_but don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers Black,_

_Your top hats sleek an tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends'_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_Thanks all for your Reviews!_

_Love,_

_Dragonangel7_


	7. The Dream and ten a Fight

**Angelic feelings**

Declaimer: *Turns away looking annoyed.* I'm not a famous author… Yet.

_A/N: Okay so the correct answer to last chapters Challenges were : _

_The name Aiden came from the movie: Quest for Camelot_

_The name Banks came from the movie: Hocus Pocus_

_And the book that the quote came from was: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_The chapter: The Sorting Hat_

_Winners of the quote challenge:_

_Kousagi Angel_

_taquitosandwich_

_Carastarr_

_Tsuzuki's-luva_

_Cazzylove_

_**Awesome list:**_

_1. Of Wolves_

_2. xEvermoreRealityx_

_3. DMHPsasunaru_

_4. Carastarr_

_5. andalways_

_6. Cazzylove_

_7. Harry the Vamp Prince_

_8. Sakura Maxwell-Minamino_

_9. RhythmDia_

_10. Kousagi Angel_

_11. Hopeless Devotion_

_12. Tsuzuki's-luva_

_13. taquitosandwich_

_Thanks to my Beta Sakura Aka Eternity! Because when I'm lazy and wont look up things Sakura will. :D_

_Well I hope to make this good. Enjoy!_

Chapter seven: The Dream and then the fight.

A week later Harry stood by the lake watching the sun set alone. He was free now could go anywhere he liked as long as he saw Draco at least once a week. He sighed stretching his wings out behind him. _Draco, love please stop worrying about your potion grade if Snape dares to give you anything less then an O I'll personally murder him._ Harry projected when yet again Draco's presence in the back of his mind started to drift towards worry.

_That's not what I'm worried about… He's calling us for a meeting. He wants to do the invasion tonight and I can't stop him. _Draco thought urgently. _It's a good thing your creature side instincts told you not to go with Dumbledore and told him not to go either or else we would be facing this with out you two._

Harry sighed again crossing his arms on his chest. It was colder than usual he noted. Harry took flight and landed on the astronomy tower where Dumbledore and Snape were talking. "Sirs?" Harry asked the Professors before him.

"Harry, dear boy, I hope Draco has told you of the coming attack." Dumbledore said watching Harry shift his wings restlessly.

"Yes and he's quite stressed about it." Harry snapped.

A huge lion lumbered up then. "Dumbledore, Fawkes said that you wished to see me."

"Yes, Godric I need you to alert the other mascots to be on watch Tom is attacking tonight I'm afraid," Dumbledore informed.

"I will go and do that now." Godric galloped out.

"Always liked that lion," Dumbledore said staring at the spot Godric had disappeared from, "Anyways Harry I need you to stay in my office where Tom can't get to you. Severus, could you go get Mr. Malfoy and tell him to go to my office too. Thank you."

Harry didn't move, "Professor I think I should be in the fight seeing as I'm…" Harry gestured vaguely, "More powerful."

"No, Harry you must stay protected now go." Dumbledore said in a voice that said there was no room for argument.

_Harry just do what the old man tells you. _Draco thought when Harry's temper started to rise.

Harry sighed _fine_ He turned into a cat and started to prance to Dumbledore's office reluctantly. Harry was right behind Draco in getting there. He mewed lightly to get Draco's attention.

"Hello, fur ball. Are you still pouting come on into my arms." Draco said opening up his arms for Harry.

Harry jumped into his arms making sure not to claw him. Draco carried Harry up to Dumbledore's office and the transfigured a chair into a bed for them seeing as they would probably be stuck there for how ever long the fight would take. Harry turned back to normal form not feeling like sleeping in a ball they way he did when he was a cat and then crawled onto the bed muttering. **"Stupid people! Don't they know that I could kill them all with just a wave of my hand, a toss of my hair, a flick of my tail. Ugh stupid, stupid people this fight is a waste. This whole war could end tonight but noooo Dumbledore has to be stupid and keep it going causing the deaths of so many people… Maybe Blaise was right. Maybe the light isn't the right. Course neither is the dark but a new group would work… That's it I'll create a new group. The silver group." **Harry had finally come to a decision.

"I still don't understand that language but I'm sure that what you said wasn't good… or nice." Draco said then he noticed Harry had closed his eyes ready for bed. Draco smiled and leaned over Harry, "Sweet dreams, My little Angel." And Harry slept.

**Dream**

_Harry was in a field his silver wings shinning brightly in the clear sunlight. He looked around himself and saw other people… or creatures. They looked like him with an assortment of tails ranging from a Lion's tufted tail to a bob cats stub of a tail. One side of them had white wings the other black. They were glaring at each other except for two who had walked forward from each group and looked at each other with love. Then the two turned and looked at Harry. _

"_What do we have here, Andrew?" asked the one with black wings. She was beautiful with dark tan skin and had startling black hair '_Just like my father._' Harry thought. Her tail was that of a panthers he decided either that or a black cat like him. Her eyes were a deep black to accompany her darkness._

"_I don't know Tempera." replied the one with white wings. He was pale and had blond hair a bit like Draco's. He had the tail of a white tiger without the strips. His eyes were a startling blue almost green._

"_I'm an Alengic like you two." Harry said lightly trying not to sound scared or worried about the two armies glaring at each other around them._

"_Your wings are different" they replied in sync._

"_I know I'm a descendent of a black and white winged Alengic except I come from a time where the Alengic race is extinct and my parents were just plain wizards." Harry said noting that the two different sides were frozen in place while the other two were walking toward him._

"_Could he possibly be, Tempera?" Andrew or who Harry guessed Andrew was asked._

"_I think it is, Andrew." Tempera replied._

"_What?" Harry said._

"_Well, sliver winged, we are your ancestors." _

Draco had been watching Harry sleep for the past hour. He looked peaceful whatever he had been dreaming Draco wasn't about to invade it. Draco sighed nothing had happened yet that he knew of. _Might as well read_ He thought but when he went to pull his book out of his bag he realized he left his bag back in his room in Slytherin. _Guess I might as well get it._ Draco got up and left the office. The halls of Hogwarts had an eerie silence about them.

When Draco got to the entrance hall he heard screaming. _Damn the fighting has already started well guess I'm in over my head. _With that thought Draco plunged into the madness of the fight just to be grabbed by two scaly hands.

"Oh no you don't" hissed a voice. "You failed me Mr. Malfoy and that means you have to pay." And then Draco was gone.

**Dream**

"_So Harry. You know you can probably control fire my trait of course." Tempera had said. Harry, Tempera, and Andrew had been talking for a while and finally they said something about his powers. "Fire has the symbol of warmth and love but also death and destruction."_

"_And ice from my trait." Andrew said. "Ice the symbol of tranquility and danger but also joy and life"._

_Harry smiled and waved his right hand, a ball of fire appeared. He then waved his left hand, a ball of ice appeared. "Ha looks like I can't be called Harry anymore. I should be called Icefire." Harry said._

"_That would be your warrior name when you go into battle." Tempera said looking at him a little sad._

"_Mhm," Andrew hummed, "We should probably give him our weapons and his own new one."_

_Tempera smiled, "Here is the sword of Gryffindor… originally my sword it will catch on fire, when you need it to of course." Tempera handed Harry a sword that had rubies decorating its hilt._

"_And these are Slytherin's blades a bit bigger then the normal more like two small swords. They were originally mine too." Andrew handed Harry two blades with emeralds decorating the hilt to make it look like two snakes were slithering on them. "They will deal with ice in pretty much the same way the swords will deal with fire."_

"_And for your last gift you will have to choose a new element to control, one that makes sense and not death or life since those are uncontrollable." Tempera said._

"_I think I'll choose lightning for the speed and the power." Harry said after a thought._

"_Also cunning, sleekness and strength," added Andrew as he waved his hand and brought out a quiver full of sleek looking arrows._

"_Don't forget mystery, brightness and darkness," said Tempera conjuring a bow that looked sturdy and accurate. "The bow shall be silver and on it is a lightning bolt striking the ground illuminating a cat and falcon watching as a snake and lion fight to show the third side that you have chosen to lead watching as the light and dark fight it out." She said wisely handing him the bow._

"_Every single one of these arrows can't break and after they hit their mark or stop moving they will appear back in the quiver clean with no trace of blood or battle damage." Andrew said handing the quiver to Harry. "They will turn into bolts of lightning when need to."_

"_Also like the sword and blades they will resist any magic cast on them except for by you." Tempera added. "Oh and you can throw or pull bolts of lightning from the sky at will now."_

_Harry nodded his thanks and then froze. "Draco," he whispered. And then the field and the sky disappeared._

"_Be careful and save him Harry don't forget your powers!" They yelled together as they faded. _

Harry sat up in bed sweating. He looked around. No Draco. Harry got up and paused when a sword, two blades, a quiver full of twenty arrows, and a bow tumbled onto the ground. Harry picked them up and smiled. He strapped the sword and blades to his waist and put the bow and quiver over his shoulders. He decided to test something then. He transformed into a cat and then back to normal. They were still on. He tried again with his falcon form. Same conclusion. He smiled knowing very well that his magic was flowing through him glowing around him with a dark green silver mist. He changed into Aiden (his falcon form) and took off flying out Dumbledore's window.

Harry immediately spotted Voldemort with his arms around Draco. What nerve! Harry spiraled down to land in front of Voldemort and Draco. Neither of them noticed him they were to busy struggling with the other. Harry rolled his eyes and then suddenly Draco's voice boomed through his head. '_Harry! Harry! I'm being taken HE has me and I can't get free! HARRY!'_

Harry sighed and noticed the apparition line was a foot away from Voldemort and Draco. Harry shifted into his mortal form and pulled out his bow and arrows. "TOM!" He yelled gaining the snake faced creature's attention.

"Potter. What do you think you are going to do with a flimsy weapon like that?" Voldemort hissed out.

"Tom let go of Draco and I won't kill you… yet." Harry smirked knowing full well that he could pull a bolt from the sky even though it was clear and it would all be over. But where would the fun in that be. Why not let the dark and light kill each other off and then take over.

"Why are you fighting for the boy, Potter?" Voldemort sneered not that he could sneer with no lips and all hiss. "He's a death eater and helped arrange this."

"And yet he is struggling against you." Harry pointed out raising one eyebrow.

"That would be because he failed me." Voldemort shot back.

"And what do you plan to do to him?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"You are so naive Potter. Truly the light side's hero." Voldemort said trying to inch forward but being halted by Draco digging his feet into the ground.

"I might prove you wrong in the end." Harry said having enough of the 'playful banter' Voldemort always put to use before a fight. He put up the bow and arrow and then waved a hand causing Draco to appear in his arms and away from Voldemort's. Then just as Voldemort stepped over the aperation line and apperated Harry pulled down a bolt to give him a fright. It worked. Voldemort let out a hiss/scream as he Apperatied.

"Well that was interesting." Draco breathed out looking up at Harry who shed his mortal skin and let his wings and tail out making his markings visible. "Where did you learn to control lightning?"

"The dream." Harry said absently stretching his wings around the bow and quiver. Harry's tail curled around Draco's leg provocatively. Draco looked down at Harry noticing for the first time that Harry was shorter then him by almost a head.

"Harry your shorter then me." Draco pointed out.

Harry looked up at him. "I know I'm technically your submissive if you were a creature you'd be the dominant." Harry said.

"Is that why you always obey me?" Draco asked noticing that Harry had started to fly.

"Mostly." Harry said absently.

"You okay?" Draco asked when Harry pulled into a sharp dive to land.

"Mhm." Harry hummed. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Harry had almost landed and then decided better of it instead he pulled up forcing the entrance doors open with his mind and flew through the castle past the dieing fight and to the Slytherin common room.

"Alengic culture." Harry said when he had landed outside of the snake picture. "Slithering secrets." Harry said in a monotone voice. The Snake nodded and then opened his frame.

"What about the Alengic culture?" Draco asked after stepping through the frame with Harry.

"Angelic feelings." Harry said to the wall he knew was hiding his and Draco's room door. The door appeared. "The mating habits." Draco stopped dead watching as Harry flopped onto the bed.

"Mating Habits?" Draco stammered out.

"Yeah." Harry finally turned to look at Draco who had gone white. "Oh no need to worry about that now we won't need to mate for another month at least."

"You mean we have to have s-… oh I can't say it." Draco turned bright red and flopped down right next to Harry.

"What's the matter, Hon? I thought that you were the reigning Sex God here at Hogwarts." Harry asked smirking.

"No I'm the reigning everyone wants me God. Blaise is the one who is the reigning Sex God. Don't get confused little Angel." Draco corrected.

"Mhm." Harry hummed.

"So, where did you get the cool weapons?" Draco said eyeing the only one he recognized, the Gryffindor sword.

"Wha?... Oh Alengic ancestors have an awesome way of giving me them through my dream. This one is as you probably know Gryffindor's sword." Harry said handing Draco the sword who placed it on the bedside table. "These are Slytherin's blades." Harry said handing Draco the blades.

"They're fantastic…" He said examining them. "You know that means you are a descendent of both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Oh… yeah guess so… oh ew I'm related to Voliedork." Harry said making a face. "Oh well, anyways the bow is new it's to represent me… and the arrows won't break."

Draco took it and studied it. "Wow. How true this bow is." They looked at each other and then laughed.

When they were done laughing Harry leaned into Draco and kissed him. At first the kiss was sweet and tender but then Harry licked Draco's lips causing Draco to gasp. Harry invaded Draco's mouth and the kiss grew more passionate and greedy

When they pulled apart they were breathless. Draco gained his voice and breath back first, "Wow. That was some kiss Angel."

"I know why else wouldn't I be perfect." They laughed again.

_A/N: Longest chapter so far… :D *dances around until feel get tangled around each other then falls dramatically* I'm okay! So, I wrote this at midnight by the way so um if its funky sorry… Ha finally a real kiss… :P I love this chapter personally. Yes Harry is related to voldie :D he still hates him. We will get more into that later. Oh guess what next chapter we find out what happened at the fight and Snape reveals who the half blood prince is :)._

_So is anyone confused oh and I think that I will rewrite the first ummm 5 chapters they were mostly dialogue :P. but after the story is finished I promise! Oh by the way… This story is far from over I don't care if you thought Voldie shoulda died in this chapter and Harry and Draco shoulda gotten to it like rabbits in the next I have a plot or at least I think I do. Ha nooo there is more with the Harry Draco fiasco some friends get friendly with each other some Dark killy light while Harry watches them grow weak and the takes over some power hungry dark lord and Snape confessions. And all in the middle a little angel stands innocently writing it all :).Oh and we will get more to the mascots (my little tweak) *winks*_

_Quote challenge:_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches….Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord know not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

_Which Book and which chapter does this come from?_

_Love,_

_Dragonangel7_


	8. Discoveries of War and Death

**Angelic Feelings**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long… but I'm off my rush._

Quote challenge: The Book was the 5th and the chapter was The Lost Prophecy

Winners:

xEvermoreRealityx

RedandBlackTears

Harry the Vamp Prince

Kousagi Angel

Sakura Maxwell-Minamino

**Awesome list:**

1. Of Wolves

2. xEvermoreRealityx

3. DMHPsasunaru

4. Carastarr

5. andalways

6. Cazzylove

7. Harry the Vamp Prince

8. Sakura Maxwell-Minamino

9. RhythmDia

10. Kousagi Angel

11. Hopeless Devotion

12. Tsuzuki's-luva

13. taquitosandwich

14. wolfpup0730

15. RedandBlackTears

_Only five more to go on the awesome list so Review right after you read this if you are not on it yet and maybe you will get to be one of the last five!_

_Thanks to my beta Sakura AKA: Eternity. Sakura is amazing and always telling me I'm doing amazing and keeps me going even when I got sick :( told me it was all okay :) _

You might need this but I don't know you might not want it: _thought "mind speech" _"spoken" **parseltongue "other languages"**

**Chapter eight: Discoveries of war and death. **

Harry sat on his and Draco's bed waiting. Draco had left some time ago to see if everyone was alright after the war. Harry sighed and looked up hearing the door open thinking it would be Draco. It was Salazar. **Hey, Sal… is everything okay? **Harry asked seeing Salazar's depressed aura.

**No, not one bit. Draco sent me to get you. Someone has died Harry. Someone that was important. **Salazar hissed out slithering back out the door.

Harry gasped going through his head at who it could be. _McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny (maybe not her, Draco likes her to much) Maybe they are important to Draco, Theo, Pansy, Blaise? None of them make sense. Oh I wish I had been there. _Harry noticed he had fallowed Salazar to the great hall.

"Harry…" Draco said sounding concerned.

Harry walk forward in some sort of daze. He pushed through the crowd to see the person who was dead. The first thing he saw was a white beard then a wrinkled face, the half-moon spectacles were lopsided on his face, and the once sparkling blue eyes were dull in death. Harry dropped to his knees by Dumbledore not quite believing that he was dead. He felt someone drop beside him. The person pulled him into their arms. Finally Harry snapped out of his daze and looked around

Ron was standing next to Hermione and both of them were crying silently. Next to Hermione was Pansy who looked solemn along with Blaise next to her. The next pair he saw was surprising but made sense. It was Luna and Theo who both looked slightly dazed. And next to them was Neville and Ginny both crying openly. Harry then turned to look at the teachers and the few order members who had gotten there in time. They were all standing apart except for two of them. The pair was odd and caused Harry to cock his head to the side. Remus stood there with Snape holding hands. Harry shook his head and turned to see Draco holding him.

"How?" Harry croaked out towards Draco but really meant the question for anyone listening.

Snape stepped forwards and said, "If you come with me I will explain. You can bring Draco with you if you wish."

Harry nodded and got up pulling Draco with him. They followed Snape through the crowd and back to his office.

"Take a seat please." He said after sitting himself down. Harry didn't move to sit but Draco did. "Potter, please sit."

"The chair's back is too high up." Harry said in a monotone voice. "Explain how Dumbledore died."

"He was weakened." Snape rubbed his face, "In the middle of the battle. I assume he told you about his hand. Well about half way through the battle he spasmed and collapsed. Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse and that was the end of Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sighed and looked at the floor watching a small spider walk slowly across a stone. "Professor, I understand that you were a spy for Dumbledore." _Might as well recruit him to my side seeing as the only one who trusted him was Dumbledore. I don't even trust him but my Alengic instincts are telling me to trust him so I will. _"I also understand you are a spy for Voldemort."

"Yes," Snape looked at Harry warily not knowing where this was going.

"I know that you don't like Voldemort's views but you are dark which doesn't necessarily make you evil. So I have a proposition for you." Harry said his tail twitching thoughtfully and his wings shuffling.

"Go on," Snape said leaning forward on his hands.

"Seeing as I'm a technical dark creature or in between I'm not the perfect golden boy everyone thinks I am. I don't exactly like the way the light side has some views on Creatures that are innocent but I don't like how the dark side is against muggles and muggle borns even half bloods. So I decided to create a new side. The silver side. But I want to do it as silently as possible. Let the light and dark side kill each other off and while they are weak take over. Hopefully by then I will have enough people to be able to do that. But before I can do this I will need to be able to keep tabs on them at all times. I figure you can drop from the light side seeing as no one trusts you. That is if Voldemort will let you, but I will be able to recruit someone who is high up in the order… like Remus." By the time Harry had finished his speech he had come to stand directly in front of Snape.

"I will take you up on this proposition, Mr. Potter. I can see you know what you are doing for someone so… young." Snape sneered the last.

Harry smirked and turned to Draco who was gaping at him. "Draco, you too are welcome to join except not as a spy but as my second in command who will deal with all the politics."

Draco nodded mutely but then made a face and said, "Harry, when did you decide to make a third group?"

"Well when I overheard you and Blaise talking I started thinking about it, but I didn't decide till right before I fell asleep." Harry said his tail wrapped around his leg.

"Was that what you were muttering about?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Well it's nice to see you two getting along and everything but shouldn't you be recruiting or something?" Snape said sarcastically clearly wanting the boys out of his office.

Harry nodded and walked out without a word.

"Sev? Please try to be nice to Harry. He is the one I will be with for the rest of my life." Draco said looking at his godfather with a blank face.

"I will try, but Draco do you love him?" Snape questioned.

"I don't know. I know that I don't hate him. And I know that I think of him as a friend maybe but we hated each other for so long…" Draco voiced his thoughts out loud.

"It seems to me that you are not the only one with problems Draco. You weren't the only one who was doing the hating also. But unlike you, he has to deal with new powers a new body, a change in personality, friends who might not like that he is with you, and the fact that he was and is the chosen one. Don't make it all about you." Snape said all of this in a fatherly voice.

"That does make sense… Thanks Sev." Draco said and ran off to catch up with Harry.

* * *

Harry walked alone back to the great hall. When he got there almost everyone was gone except for Luna, Neville, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (Harry growled when he saw her) _I wonder if I will ever be comfortable around her._ Harry walked up to them. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey, Harry. I haven't seen you around for a while. So, what's been up_, _mate?" Ron said.

"Um, I need to talk to you guys. Preferably somewhere private." Harry said looked around the great hall.

"Why not the room of requirement?" Remus asked staring at Harry.

"Good idea." Harry said and turned on his heal. He walked up the numerous flights of stairs easily timing the rotating staircase. He walked in front of the space of wall three times asking for a comfortable place to explain his idea. When he walked in he saw one low backed majestic looking chair that had silver looking wings extending from the top ends on the back and cats laying down for the armrests. The cushions were a Slytherin green and the rest was silver. Harry smiled and took that chair. There were three identical black two people couches that faced the chair which stood in front of a glowing fire. Luna and Remus sat on the couch to Harry's left, Neville and Ginny on Harry's right, and Hermione and Ron in front of Harry.

Harry let his tail drape through the hole between the silver cat tail and the winged back of his chair as he waited for them to settle.

"I have decided something and I wish for you six to join me in this. Promise to hear me out before you say something." They all nodded. "I am going to make a third group against the light and dark because of many reasons. The first is the fact that I am both light and dark hence the silver wings. The second is that I don't like the way the way the light side treats creatures such as vampires, centaurs, giants, merpeople, and werewolves," Harry knew that would get Remus over to his side. "The third is that now that I'm a creature the ministry has decided I'm dangerous which I might be but only to people I don't like." Harry smirked as they let out some chuckles. "The fourth I still hate Voldemort even if I'm not agreeing with the light I will never join his side. The fifth Dark and evil are not the same thing such as light and good aren't. The sixth Dumbledore just died." Harry scanned all of their faces. "Who's in?"

"I am." Remus said immediately. Harry smiled knowing he would be.

"We are." said Neville. Harry turned to see him and Ginny holding hands. His smile widened.

"We would follow you to the end of the earth, Harry." Hermione spoke for her and Ron. Harry nodded to them still smiling. He then turned to Luna.

Luna looked a bit more dazed than usual. She shook her head and looked at Harry dreamily. "Your side is the right one to choose, Harry," She said airily.

"Well this is good. Okay some briefing to do then. I plan not to do anything and let the dark and light side kill each other and then rise up and take over while they are weak. My side will be known as the silver side. We fight for creature rights muggle, muggleborn, half-blood, half-breed, and pure-blood rights. Fight for free dark magic use as long as it's not for the use of evil same as light magic. Is everyone okay with that?" everyone nodded. "Okay Ginny, Ron I know that you have a big family of pure-bloods. Could you please contact some of them that you would trust fully that I can't contact? Such as Bill and Charlie and inform them and get them on our side." They nodded. "Neville talk to your Gran… I also will need your help with herbs." He nodded. "Hermione, do what you usually do." She laughed and nodded. "Remus… Would you be so kind as to get some werewolves on our side and be a spy on the order." He nodded. "Good."

* * *

After his talk with Severus Draco went up to the great hall to see it was completely deserted. He shook his head. _Maybe he's off talking to his friends about his new group._ Draco turned from the great hall and headed to the dungeons. _Might as well go wait for him in our room… while I'm there I'll talk to Pansy, Blaise, and Theo._ Draco walked up to the portrait with the snake on it. "Slithering serpent." He said.

The snake hissed something he didn't understand and opened the portrait. Draco walked in and saw Blaise talking to Theo and Pansy curled up in a chair reading a book. Crabbe and Goyle were eating cookies and Millicent was playing chess with Marcus. Draco cleared his throat to get every ones attention and then twitched his hand to tell Blaise and Pansy to meet him in his rooms but to do it discretely. He walked to a couch and elegantly sat down and pulled out a book over Alengics. He flipped to the mating habits chapter to read a page or two before going to his room.

The content of the two pages was that Alengics would need to mate every two years with their mate and their mate alone and what the affects are if an Alengic were to mate with someone who wasn't his or her mate.

Once he got done with that he got up and walk to his room saying the password "Angelic feelings," and walking through the door making sure to leave the door visible for Blaise, Theo, and Pansy.

A couple minutes later he heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Pansy with her potions essay in hand telling Blaise and Theo that she was asking Draco for help loudly enough for everyone else in the common room to hear her. "You two need help I know you do. Neither of you know what the effects of an Alengic feather in the elixir of healing life does." Finally both of them nodded and followed her in.

"Thanks Pansy now everyone will be asking me what it does." Draco said sarcastically.

"It got all of us in here without questions, and plus you can just ask Harry." Pansy said sitting on the bed.

"So what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Blaise said pushing over Pansy and sitting next to her.

"Harry has the idea and I thought you guys would like it. Actually I know you guys would like it." Draco sat down across from them on the bed.

"So, what is this idea?" Theo said pulling a chair up next to the bed and sitting down in it.

"Well, he created a third group. The Silver group to be exact. I'm pretty sure it fights for creature rights. Dark magic and light magic rights unless in wrong use and Muggle, muggleborn, half-blood, and Pure-blood rights." Draco said picking at his bed covers.

"So, a mix of the dark and light?" Pansy said smacking away Draco's hand from a loose thread.

"I think that was the point, Pansy. Hence the SILVER group." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Does Pot-Harry have any strategies?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, he wants to stay low while gaining power. To let the dark and light kill each other off saving us all the work. And then while they are weak to rise up and take over." Draco said his head snapping up, "So, are you guys in?"

"Of course!" They said in unison.

* * *

Harry watched as they started to file out and then called out after some thought. "Hey, Remus, stay for a bit."

Remus turned and looked at Harry and then walked back over to him. He transfigured one of the couches into a comfortable looking arm chair and then collapsed into it tiredly. "Yes, Harry?" He asked.

"I was wondering about something I saw today." Harry said stroking one of the silver cats as if it were real.

"What was it?" Remus asked watching Harry's hand move back and forth.

"You were with Snape. You were holding hands with Snape." Harry said. Still stroking the silver cat and looking at it.

"Yes I was." Remus replied.

Harry's head snapped up and his hand froze, "I thought you were with Sirius."

"I was, but I don't know if Sirius is ever coming back. And plus Sirius always liked Severus just never showed it because he thought Severus hated him." Remus said slowly.

"And what does Snape think about this?" Harry said watching Remus with his intense green eyes.

"Severus had the same problem." Remus countered Harry's harsh tone with a soothing one.

"And what of you Remus? What will happen to you if Sirius comes back?" Harry asked with a worried tone.

"They both love me, Harry. Why?" Remus asked after a second.

"I think I may have found a way to get Sirius back." Harry said his head tilted to the side and his tail twitching thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Well the veil in the arch is a portal of some sort to another realm." Harry said lightly still thoughtful.

"Like an alternate dimension?" Remus said looking confused.

"Yes, and in a book I read it said that even weak Alengics could access other realms if needed because they are fallen angels." Harry said looking straight at Remus whose mouth had dropped wide open. "If I could figure out how to find which realm he's in and how to get him out of there would you want me too?" Harry asked seriously.

"Yes! Of course! I miss Sirius so dearly and so does Severus. I can't wait to tell him!" Remus said suddenly jumping up and down.

"Well then go I'm sure he will be really happy." Harry said laughing at his father's friend's enthusiasm.

"Oh he will!" With that said Remus all but ran from the room with an excited grin on his face.

"Well now he won't dwell on Dumbledore's death and I know the others will be too busy to dwell." Harry said to himself. He stood up and looked at the chair. "Now you are just too beautiful to only enjoy here," Harry shrunk the chair and put it in his pocket. He took one more sweeping look at the room and then walked out.

Harry had some things to go over with Draco, so he headed back to their room hoping that Draco had talked to the three Slytherins he knew would join. As he walked through the deserted halls he thought of people he needed to talk to. _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I need to write them and owl and see if we could meet up for lunch sometime this summer. Fred and Gorge also, but they will be easy to find I'll just go to their joke shop sometime or another. Draco's mum. I know she went dark for only one reason and that was to keep Draco safe… I'll need to talk to Draco about that. Tonks because I know she loves dark magic and thinks of Remus as a brother. That's nineteen I know of. I also think that Ron and Ginny will be able to get Charlie and Bill and if we get them we will be up to twenty-one. I'll have to talk to Draco more about who he thinks will join from the Dark beside his mum._ Harry found himself in front of the serpent painting. He had been in so deep of thought that he hadn't noticed walking back down there.

"Slithering serpent" He said not feeling like talking to the snake. Harry didn't even look to see who was in the common room as he walked over to his and Draco's room. Harry walked in noting that the door was showing.

"Hey, Harry." Pansy said brightly.

Harry looked up his tail twitching in surprise. "I take it you talked to them." Harry said turning to look at Draco.

"Yeah they were about to leave. Anything you want to tell them?" Draco asked.

"Um… I'll trust that you informed them of what our side is fighting for." Draco nodded. "Okay…" Harry turned to the three standing by the door, "if you find anybody who would like to join our side please inform me, whether it is a death eater or a ministry leader. The others that have joined are all Gryffindor so if you wish to talk to anyone come find me or Draco. That's it." Harry said ticking off the things to tell them. That was all he needed done right now he had his spies now all he needed was more people.

"You certainly are informative." Pansy said lightly.

Harry smiled he had grown to like Pansy almost as a sister. "I try to be." He said.

She laughed while Blaise said, "Much better than any Dark lord I know." That made Harry's smile widen and Pansy to laugh harder.

"Wouldn't he be? He is after all not human." Theo said suddenly bringing in theological terms as the three walked out.

"You would think that he was named Theological not Theodore." Harry said shaking his head. "All he does is bring theological terms into any conversations."

Draco chuckled, "Only you would think of that Harry." He patted the space of bed beside him motioning Harry to sit next to him.

Harry nodded. "Hey, Dray, do you think that you could contact your mum I want to talk to her."

"Why? She's a death eater along with my dad," Draco said starting to snuggle down under the thick green covers.

"Because the only reason she is a death eater was to protect you." Harry said yanking off his shirt to let his wings free of the garment that bothered them.

"How do you know that?" Draco said poking his head out from the nest of blankets and comforter he had made.

Harry pointed at himself, "Not human." He said and then pulled out a pair of silver silk pajama pants and emerald green silk boxers. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a minute… make some room for me in that nest." Draco started moving and pushing the blankets around.

Harry walked into the bathroom and turned the shower water all the way to hot. _Time to play with ice._ He thought as he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the water. As he scrubbed shampoo into his hair he concentrated on the water dripping down the wall opposite him. Just as he started to rinse out his hair the water started to frost. Harry then lathered conditioner through his locks of silver and black shoulder length hair. When he was done with that the wall opposite him was frozen over with ice. Harry smiled and soaped up his body, and turned to the wall to his right. He rinsed himself off and started to freeze that wall over. Harry then grabbed special soap for his tail and he washed his tail off with it. Harry got out of the shower which now had three of its walls frozen over and turned off the water knowing full well that the ice would melt by morning.

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed two different kinds of oils. One was for cleaning his feathers the other to make them smell good. As Harry rubbed the first one on he examined his marks. At first they just looked like they were in spermatic patterns but when he looked closer each pattern formed a shape. Harry paused from his examination to change wings he was rubbing down.

The first pattern Harry looked at was in the shape of a dragon. The pattern went around his chest and back and where the dragon's wings were supposed to be at his wings were and its head rested on his neck. _I guess to symbol that my mate is Dragon since that is what Draco means in my language. _Harry thought.

The next one was over his abdomen and looked like a phoenix. The tail feathers extended past the towel line. Harry supposed the feathers surrounded his penis. The Phoenix's wings wrapped around to Harry's lower back. _Fire._ Harry was sure of that one. He switched wings again and started oiling in the vanilla good smelling stuff.

The patterns he looked at next were two snakes traveling down his left and right arms. _Because I'm a parseltongue and an heir to Slytherin._

The next one was on his left leg. It was a white wolf one that would live somewhere cold and icy. _Ice._ The wolf was lying down and circled around his leg. The only way to cover the whole leg. Harry switched wings.

On his right leg was a majestic looking lion laying down in the same way the wolf was. _Heir to Gryffindor._

Harry finally let his eyes trail back up to his face. On one side of his face the marks formed a longer sleeker version of his scar and across the rest of his face a creature he had never seen. The creature looked like a cheetah but it had wings and instead of spots it had lightning bolt marks on its fur. The creature seemed to be looking at Harry's scar and the tail trailed down to his neck where the dragons head wasn't. The creature was in a position where it looked either ready to pounce or ready to take off. _It's for the lightning and the creature is a bit like me part cat and bird… I'll have to ask Draco about it._

Harry pulled on his boxers and pajama pants. He then walked back into the bedroom to find that Draco had made room for him in the nest and was now reading a book. "Dray, is there such a creature that looks like a cheetah but has wings and instead of spots has lightning bolt marks?" Harry asked while slipping into the nest of blankets and pillows with Draco.

"Yeah, actually I was just reading about them in this book. Alengics used to ride them. They were called Hyreins and were impossible to find unless you had Alengic blood. If you do one will come to you when you turn seventeen. Looks like you will get one in two months." Draco told him.

Harry smiled "That's good." He then curled up next to Draco, who put his book on his bedside table and turned out the light. Harry fell asleep listening to Draco breath.

_A/N: okay I had no idea half of this was going to be in here but more on the markings on Harry later. We will get more into everything I hope… Tell me if there is anyone Dark besides Narcissus that you think would be silver… Not Bella or Lucius I have plans for them. Okay you see a bit of a solemn/dark Harry in this chapter… Remember he had just been traumatized by__Dumbledore's death. More of the silver group. Sirius coming back. What do you think of the ideas? Should I keep the Horcruxses? _

_Quote challenge: _

_Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames._

_What book? Which chapter? What is it that Dumbledore pulled out? What does it do? What is its significance to the book and Harry?_

_Answer the questions! Review let me know you are out there reading my fic please it will make me write more! I won't update again till I have 50 reviews… not that it will be hard I only have to get 12 more but still everyone REVIEW!_

_Love,_

_DragonAngel7_


	9. Interesting Developments

A/N: Okay… I think I'm back online… Maybe…

**Warning: **Some Lemon.

You might need this but I don't know you might not want it: _thought "mind speech" _"spoken" **parseltongue "other languages"**

Chapter Nine: Interesting Development… HORMONES

When Harry woke up the next morning Draco wasn't there. He started to have a mini-panic attack until he hear the water running next door. _He must be in the shower_ Harry thought as he climbed out of bed. Harry turned around and gently plucked feathers off of the bed from where they had fallen. Soon he had a handful of sleek silver feathers and was about to throw them away when Draco walked out with just a towel around his waist.

"Wait don't throw those away!" he said quickly snacking the feathers out of Harry's grasp, "They are valuable potion's ingredients, usually they are supplemented by Phoenix feathers, but when I have you standing around with a whole back of them that won't be an issue."

Harry was too dumbfounded by the fact that Draco was only wearing a towel to say anything.

"Besides, these feathers are to invaluable to just toss aside, your kind is said to be extinct, imagine the money they these could bring in, Harry!" Just then Draco turned around and noticed Harry was staring at him, particularly at a water droplet that was slowly traveling down past the line of the towel on his waist. "Harry? What are you looking at?"

Harry snapped his eyes back up to Draco's and said in an incredibly husky voice that sounded a bit like a low rumbling purr, "Just you."

Draco looked down at himself and his lips formed the perfect o shape, "Well, I didn't think you would be waking up just yet…" he trailed off turning bright red.

Harry's pupils dilated and he felt a shudder traveling down his back, "I would suggest putting something on if you don't want me to lose control of my mating hormones."

Draco's eyes snapped back up to Harry, "right." He shuffled over to the dresser, conscious of Harry's eyes on his back the whole time. Pulling out a pair of boxers, Draco dropped the towel around his waist and suddenly a deep rumbling purr like growl resonated about the room. Before Draco could even turn around the pair of boxers was snatched out of his hands and he was push down onto the ground, with Harry straddling his waist.

Harry had his wings spread out slightly and his tail was brushing the inside of Draco's very naked thigh. "You really didn't think that through, did you?"

Draco shook his head and looked down his eyes widening even further. At some point Harry had lost his pants and boxers, "Harry, where did your clothes go?"

He looked down at himself, "I don't know, must have been my magic assisting the thoughts going through my head."

"Right" Draco glanced back up at Harry before snapping his eyes closed as he felt Harry's arse brush up against his already simi-erect cock. "Harry," he said breathlessly, "perhaps we should move to the bed."

Harry stopped moving and stuttered, "I don't think I'm ready for THAT yet."

"I wasn't insinuating we do that, the floor is just kind of uncomfortable for those of us lying on it." Draco shifted his hips up dislodging the Alengic, who promptly crawled up and onto the bed, "plus, this gives me an excuse to change our positions." Draco jumped onto Harry and pinned hi arms above his head.

Harry moaned and wiggled his hips, "Draco, not helping hormones. Need release."

Draco understood the gist of what Harry was trying to convey and reached down the relieve him of some of the pent up tension. The second Draco's hand brushed Harry's cock Harry let out a small keening noise that sounded incredibly bird like. "That was cute." Draco said simply before crushing his lips to Harry's in a passionate kiss.

Too soon Draco ripped his lips away from Harry's when he felt something soft and fluffy brush up against his now fully hard member. He panted harshly and looked up at Harry who had a mischievous look in his eyes. Draco let go of Harry's hands and watch as one flew down and wrapped around his erection. A moan passed his lips and soon the two boys were pumping one another in synchronized rhythm.

Harry's head snapped backwards against the headboard and he hissed out something unintelligible to Draco, who soon understood the meaning as Harry tensed up and hit his climax.

Draco followed soon after, thanks to Harry's tight grip on his cock. The two of them collapsed in a sweaty pile of appendages.

After a few minutes of regaining their breath Harry piped up, "Draco, where are we going to stay this summer?"

Draco let out a light laugh, "You think of the most random things at the most inopportune time. We can stay at one of my houses with my Mother, don't worry I'm sure she won't mind."

"Okay." Harry curled up against Draco, a bit like a cat would and muttered, "Draco, I love you"

Draco looked down at the head of black hair, not sure how to respond, only to find he didn't have to. The Boy-Who-Lived had fallen asleep. He smiled gently, "I think I might be slowly falling in love with you too."


End file.
